projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Metropolis general election, 2016
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Louie321 | RapidPVP | S2631 |- ! align="left"|Party | People's Action | Ralph Monarchist | Libertarian |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 4 May 2012 | 1 March 2015 | 19 April 2015 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Notchropolis | Itsusen | Ingleburn |- ! align="left"|Last election | 70 seats, 63.98% | New party | 7 seats, 17.78% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 78 | 8 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 8 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,138,665 | 1,407,770 | 1,087,891 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 61.43% | 16.83% | 13.01% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.55 | 16.83 | 4.77 |- ! align="left"|TPP vote | 5,890,458 | – | 2,474,293 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 70.42% | – | 29.58% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 5.56 | – | 5.56 |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action |} A federal election was held on Monday, 1 February for members of the 5th Parliament of Project Metropolis. The incumbent centre-left People's Action Party government, led by Prime Minister Louie321, heavily defeated the opposition Ralph Monarchist Party, led by Opposition Leader RapidPVP. Results }} }} }} }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" | Project Metropolis general election, 1 February 2016 Parliament of Project Metropolis << 2015 — 2017 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |8,710,485 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |8,364,751 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |96.03 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.74 |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |15,311 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |0.18 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.15 |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 5,138,665 | style="text-align:right;" | 61.43 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.55 | style="text-align:right;" | 78 | style="text-align:right;" | 8 |- | | Ralph Monarchist | style="text-align:right;" | 1,407,770 | style="text-align:right;" | 16.83 | style="text-align:right;" | 16.83 | style="text-align:right;" | 8 | style="text-align:right;" | 8 |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 1,087,891 | style="text-align:right;" | 13.01 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.77 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 | style="text-align:right;" | 4 |- | | Bounitch United | style="text-align:right;" | 379,346 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.54 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.54 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | 351,079 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.20 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.77 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | 8,364,751 | | | style="text-align:right;" | 89 | |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Two-party-preferred |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 5,890,458 | style="text-align:right;" | 70.42 | style="text-align:right;" | 5.56 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 2,474,293 | style="text-align:right;" | 29.58 | style="text-align:right;" | 5.56 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |}